The objective of this contract is to continue the operation and maintenance of a Biological Testing Facility for the exclusive use of the Contraceptive Development Branch. Included in these objectives are broad spectrum and discrete antifertility and biochemical tests, screens and assays for classical hormonal activity radioreceptor and radioimmunoassays of both natural hormones and new potential contraceptive steroids, preclinical pharmacokinetic and toxicology studies and mechanism of action studies in rodents and rabbits. Some of these studies will be undertaken under GLP guidelines and reports submitted to the FDA in support of INDs. Rodents, rabbits and a colony of rhesus monkeys will be maintained under the contract. The facility will be AAALAC accredited.